You didn't do anything
by brotherlylove
Summary: It may have been the past, but he still lives in fear. How long until he breaks down? Will he finally tell Sam the truth? Sam & Dean possibly. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Please review I would really appreciate it. Even if it is bad. I want to know. **

It may have been the past, but he still lives in fear. How long until he breaks down? Will he finally tell Sam the truth? Sam & Dean possibly.

You didn't do anything. 

Dean had come back from another hunt with his father, Sam never came as he was still too young for it. So Sam just waited there in front of the television until Dean had come back. As soon as Dean came through the door Sam was all over him, he hugged his brother like he always did after a hunt, but this time Dean flinched at the contact, he was hoping that Sam didn't notice but unfortunately he did.

"Dean what happened?"

Sam couldn't tell but John had frozen, he was trying to listen to his boys conversation without making it noticeable,.

"Oh, nothing it is just a scratch from hunting".

Dean walked to his room, after a hunt he was always tired, he would usually strip down to his boxers but this night he had been extremely tired and just collapsed on the bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean woke up early, there was nothing out of the ordinary, his Dad was gone, Sam was still sleeping, So he just sat on his bed and let tears fall down his cheek, he didn't know why this was happening to him, he just wanted this all to stop, for god sakes he was only 16 and Sam was to young to know what had happened and what still does.

"Dean what's wrong?"

Dean jumped with a fright and he quickly wiped a tear from his eye. "its nothing Sammy". Sam put a comforting arm around his brother, Dean pushed him away and screamed in pain. "Sorry Sam its not you".

From then on Dean went into a shell and he didn't let anyone in, he just sat there, he was completely destroyed on the inside. Years went by and he hardly said a word to anyone, the only time he did was when he was spoken to directly.

Sam noticed this change and it hurt him to see his brother like this, it made him wonder what had exactly happened on that hunt years ago. But Sam didn't want to stay around not because of his brother, it was because of his father. He had his own dreams so he got accepted at a college and he left home. Leaving Dean with his father. Dean cared about his father but he still hadn't forgiven him for what had happened, he still has the same nightmares, he still cant let anyone in, he still cant understand.

---------------------------(COUPLE YEARS LATER)----------------------------------------

"Sam I need your help, dads missing and he hasn't been home in a few days". Dean was surprised even at himself, his dad was missing but that's not the reason why he came to see Sam. Sam saw the fear in Deans eyes and he just couldn't say no.

"When do we leave"

"Atta boy, lets go".

It was a late night so they decided to stay the night at a hotel. Sam got to the shower first and Dean just sat on his bed, he had promised himself there wouldn't be a repeat on what happened years ago. He was to deep in thought to notice his surroundings, he absent mindedly stripped off his boxers and went to bed. Horror struck Sam as he saw his brothers back covered in scars and bruises, some old some new.

Sam could not go to sleep that night he tossed and turned, he was worried to death for Dean. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't sleep. So instead he shifted to Deans bed, he couldn't stand being alone and awake and he couldn't begin to understand his brothers pain. He quietly slipped under the covers, careful not to wake Dean and trying not to touch him, or he'll kill him.

"Dude, what the fuck?"

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! Tell me how I went, should I stop or continue, **


	2. Chapter 2

You didn't do anything. 

**Please review, sorry it took a long time to put on here, but it would help me to write if I know what you think of it. **

Chapter 2 

Sam froze while Dean nearly jumped a mile.

"I-i-i-m Sorry-" the words just couldn't come out of Sam's mouth, he cared for his brother, he wanted to say what had happened, but he was scared what his brothers reaction was going to be, he was scared of the truth.

Dean looked like he had just being punched, he was just downright shocked. But his face softened as tears fell from Sam's eyes. He didn't know why Sam was like this and it kind of was random timing.

"S-Sammy what's wrong?"

Sam just let the tears fall as he moved closer to Dean, Dean didn't move he was just rooted to the spot.

"Dean, just please, i-i-I can't"

"Sammy you are not making any sense, just….. alright… just for tonight" . Dean moved closer to Sam and put an arm around him to comfort him. It felt like when they were kids before everything had happened.

With a thousand thoughts going through their head it was an actual surprise that they got to sleep.

---------------------------------------morning--------------------------------------------

"Morning princess", Dean said as he walked in the apartment with their coffee.

It was like Sam didn't hear him, he just kept lying there sleeping. He was just too tired to wake up, after all he had being awake half the night.

"Dude wake up" He walked to Sam and was tapping him on the back.

Sam groaned and the contact. "yeh yeh, in a minute"

So Dean picked up a coffee and started breakfast while Sam was still sleeping. Dean went to the bathroom and expected Sam to be ready by then. Ten minutes later Sam was still sleeping, he hadn't moved from the last position.

"You got to be kidding me… SAM!!"

And with that Sam jumped up off the bed. It actually surprised Dean how fast he was to react and it looked funny from his point of view, like a dog listening to his owner.

"If that's all I had to do….." Dean just kept mumbling to himself, while a confused Sam just stood a few feet at the bed looking at him.

"what?"

"Time to get up, dressed and we got to get out of here... Dude you know that"

"Yeh I am just tired that's all". This kind of put them into an awkward position, either of them wanted to say what last night was and they knew it, it was a relief, but they also knew that if they didn't talk about it now it was going to come up later. I guess it was going to come up later.

Sam ate, got dressed and was ready in no time, but the silence was still there, neither of them knew how to break it. They got into the car and they started driving.

"Dean, what was dad hunting before he left"

Dean was completely stuck, so he just told Sam the truth.

"He wasn't hunting anything, we had just finished hunting. We kind of had like a break, he just left".

"Do u really think I'm that much of an idiot?"

"Okay! We got into a fight afterwards, like any other time (oops it just slipped out) but this time was different, I stood up to him. The fight had finished, I thought it was okay, I went to bed and then his gone, no message, no note."

Sam had just wished he had never asked the question, and then what the hell were they driving to.

"Dean, then where are we going?"

"I got a lead on a person with abilities, well a person who claims it anyways. He claims he can let people the truth or something, he can make them do whatever he wants. His name is Andy, his mother died in a fire house when he was six months too". He handed the profile to Sam while he kept on driving. In no time they were there.

"Hey Andy how are you going?" Dena said when shaking hands with Andy.

Sam was surprised in how welcoming Dean had just sounded.

"Your Dean right?"

"Yep and this is SAM!". It was starting to get a little freaky, this was too happy for Dean, but yet Dean kept on his smile, as if he was proud of something.

"O-kay" He was trying to figure out what it was between Dean and Sam. Cause there was definitely something. But he could tell that Dean was hiding something, he took a look in his eyes and they were filled with fear.

_This is going to be easy. All I have to do is ask him. Stirring up a little trouble, this is going to be fun! _ Thought Andy as he led them into his house with one wicked smile.

**Just as easy to click that review button. Thanks for reading. And thanks for the reviews. **

**Review more. Greatly appreciated .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and thanks for the story alert thing. I appreciate it.. **

Chapter 3.

Sam and Dean sat down at the table while Andy went to get them some drinks.

"I still don't understand what we are doing here"

"To check if this guy has the power to turn evil, you said so yourself that you think these people are murderers, I'm just proving there not".

They had their drinks, there were laughing, smiling and joking. As the night went on Andy's suspicion was proven. There was definitely something going on between the two, he just couldn't figure out what exactly.

Dean and Sam stayed at Andy's place partly because Andy had a spare room and it was to late to drive to a motel. Dean and Sam had to sleep in the same room in a king size bed.

"Hey! Some help in here Andy!"

"Whats the problem"

"Er… I don't planned to be married any time soon, especially with this one"

"I'm sorry Dean that's all the beds I have". And Andy left with a smile on his face, he couldn't help but laugh a little.

Dean was mumbling to himself while he got into the bed, he turned around pretending he didn't just feel Sam get in. There were no troubles during the night except for the fact Sam tends to move during his sleep. Legs, hands, even his whole body, they were everywhere including some on Dean. Dean thought of hitting his brother, but Sam's hand rested on his chest, Dean has got to admit it felt kinda good and plus Sam wouldn't really know what was happening.

Then finally for Dean it was morning, as soon as he saw the sun he got up out of bed and went to the bathroom. He went to splash water on his face to wake him up _. I am a freak, I cant do this tomorrow night, I gotta make up an excuse to tell Andy. _

He went to get some breakfast and he already found Andy making some.

"Hey, a coffee for me too"

"Yeh sure… so how did you sleep last night"

"to tell you the truth—"

"Yeh tell me the truth" Andy cut across him.

"It was downright uncomfortable! He kept on moving and touching me.. oh yeah but it felt good, I know its wrong but it didn't feel wrong. Dude I don't think I can hide it anymore, I kept these feelings bottled up and it got uncomfortable at times, but I cant help it. I love him like no brother should, I keep on thinking about him like no brother should, I just wish I could f—"

"OKAY, you are stopping there, that is just to much information… here, heres your coffee".

A shocked Sam was standing in the doorway, he couldn't believe what he had just heard, unseen by anyone he turned and went back into the bedroom.

**What do you think?**

**Did it just get interesting?**

**Let me know what you think. Review, reviews… All reviews accepted. **


	4. Chapter 4

You didn't do anything Chapter 4 

"Sam! Come on you have slept long enough… SAM!". Dean walked into the room and Sam was awake and ready and actually surprised.

"Oh, did i surprise you?", with some note of sarcasm in his voice, he left the room.

" You sure did" Sam whispered back, of course Dean didn't hear cause he had already left the room.

--------------------------------In the car-------------------------

I can't believe I heard what I did, am I dreaming?? Well was I dreaming? That has to be it. There is no way in the world Dean would fall for me, his own brother. He is just so—

"Sam!, hello u there, I have been trying to get your attention for like ages". 

Sam rolled his eyes at the remark "ages". But yet he didn't say anything, he was just to involved in his thoughts.

How he smiles and how he laughs it is just so— 

"SAMMY!!!"

That snapped him out of it.

"Whats going on man, ever since this morning you have been distant, like your not even hearing what I'm saying".

"Its nothing, I have just been thinking"

"About?"

You, your all I think about, Dean I just want you to hold me and tell me it would all be okay—

"Nothing important, just something someone said the other day".

"o-kay, just don't go all zombie on me, I need you sharp."

-------------------------------At the cafeteria (cafe)------------------------------

"That's good coffee". Dean lifted up his glass admiring the coffee, smiling like he had never had coffee in his whole life. He licked his lips.

"mmmmm, you should try some Sammy, its-soooo-good"

"I'll pass", Sam tried to look away from Dean admiring the coffee, he sounded stupid but looked cute. Now he could see why girls seemed to attract to him. He was absolutely gorgeous. Somehow his hand found the side of his face and he just sat there dreamily with a hand on the side of his face and smiling widely.

Unfortunately Dean noticed it.

"Fantasising about a little someone?". Dean said a little too loud which in this case was actually good. Sam blushed cause he was thinking about Dean, but Dean seem to think he was blushing because he said it to loud. It saved Sam the from the real embarrassment.

"Anyways Dean did you get a lead on where dad is yet".

That broke Dean's mood completely, but he did his best to try and cover it up".

"umm.. no not yet.".

Then all of a sudden there was nothing else to talk about, nothing at all. They just sat there in the uncomfortable silence and to the sound of Dean slurping his coffee, he was making aaah noises which were starting to really bug Sam.

"Dude, can you not?"

"Hey, it's a free country, I'm allowed to drink it however I like… aaah.

"Yeh, ummm… I am going to the library for a while, we'll meet back up at Andy's place."

"Fine by me".

--------------------------------------At the bar----------------------------

Sam had drank his 4th glass by now, and it was starting to get dark. But he didn't care, he just felt so angry at Dean, that he could kill him if he had just walked in the door. You could tell that Sam was drunk, he was walking sideways to the bathroom. He washed his face and through the bathroom mirror he saw another guy behind him, which reminded him of Dean.

Sam turned around and the guy was smiling at him, not the occasional friendly smile, it was like he was up to something. And the next thing he knew he was tied up around the toilet. He put 2 and 2 together and he realised that he got knocked out.

He tried to get free and he didn't scream incase the guy was still around. It was easy to get out, and when he got up he realised that the guy had been after one thing, his wallet.

He went back outside to get another drink, it was his last drink cause the bar tender wouldn't give him anymore. So he decided to go to Andy's after that.

When he got there he realised Andy wasn't home, but he knocked on the door, he was pretty drunk by now.

Dean opened the door. " Hey dude, you left your wallet here".

Sam knew he didn't and yeh he was pretty drunk but he still knew how to hit.

He darted at Dean and punched him right in the face, which caused Dean to stumble over. With Sam hovering on top, looking down. Sam kicked him right in the ribs, over and over again.

Dean would of fought back if he wasn't hiding all the scars and bruises that were covering his body. It was like his dad all over again, the pain, the tears, the way he just lied there and couldn't move. Sam pulled out his knife and would of stabbed Dean if Andy hadn't pushed him out of the way.

Sam, still drunk, snapped back to his senses and realised what he had done.

"Oh my God Dean", he walked towards Dean "I'm so s—"

"Get away from me!!"… GO!!".


	5. Chapter 5

**Im sorry it took so long to write the next chapter. But here it is... please review.. and thanks to every1 that reviewed.**

All Dean did was look back at Sam with pain and hurt in his eyes. He didnt know what had just happened. Why was his brother acting like this? But Dean couldnt even move, Andy helped Dean up to a different bedroom from the house, cause he had lied the first night, just to get Dean and Sam in the same room. He had sensed something between the two, but now he didnt think that would happen. He didnt think that Dean would ever forgive Sam.

Dean has had a hard life, this wasnt the first time he was beaten. What people didnt know, including Sam was that he was beaten at a younger age, every time they were hunting and Sam wasnt allowed to come cause he was to young.

Andy made sure he was comfortable in bed and he left then turned off the light. He went into Sam's room which was right next door.

"Is he alright?"

"Sam, what happened? what did you do to him? Most importantly why?"

" i honeslty dont know what happened, i couldnt control it, it just happened, i swear i never meant to hurt him... I - i - l-love him.. Just please, just tell me i didnt lose him for good". He said as a single tear ran from his eyes.

"Sam, why dont you let him know, just talk this out. His in the room next door, but i beg you just dont hit or fight with him. His been through enough".

Then it hit Sam, why was he so stupid, how couldnt of he figured it out. The scars, the bruises.

"Yeh i think i might go and talk to him".

With that Andy left the room with a hopeful smile for Sam.

Sam got up and went to Dean's room, Dean didnt see him because his back was turned away from the door. He walked in and went to face Dean.

Dean jumped up instantly, Sam put up his hands and proved that he wasnt up to anything.

"Dean, i just want to talk"

"N-n-no Sam, not now, can you just leave it at that".

Sam was hurt by the seriousness and the hurt in is voice. Dean was hurt and he wasnt going to make Sam make it right, Sam and least owed him that.

"Dean, just-just please listen"

A tear ran down Dean's cheek, but Sam continued because he knew that Dean was listening.

"i-i am sorry, i just had my wallet stolen, i was tied around a toliet by someone who looked exactly like you, i had a couple of drinks, but i didnt mean it, i couldnt control it. I dont know where that came from, j-j-just please, i dont want to lose you over this... ... ... I l-l-love you, Dean".

By now you could tell Dean was crying really hard, his face was wet, eyes were red and his lips were swollen. "Sam i-i-i cant say its okay c-cause i-i-its not, i never want to see that side again.." he looked down "B-but what i will say is that i-i-i love you, no matter what".

A smile lit up on Sam's face.

"Yeh i heard".


	6. To readers

To readers, im sorry but im am not going to coninue to write this story and all other stories i have already written. But for 2008 i am going to start new and fresh stories, obviously based on the same topic, of Sam and Dean. So once again im sorry and i hope you will read my other stories.

from brotherly love. 


	7. Chapter 6

Note: im continuing,, i changed my mind.. hope u enjoy.

Chapter 6.

"W-what do you mean you heard?"

"Well..." Sam shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "I kinda heard the conversation you and Andy had earlier... Im sorry i didnt mean to i just woke up and i was going to have breakfast".

As soon as those words left Deans mouth he looked straight down and turned red. He swore quietly to himself, but the fact that Sam was studying him closely, he heard.

"Dean its f-"

"No its not! Its sick, twisted and im going to go to hell for this"

"For what?"

Dean couldnt stop himself from saying it he just blurted it out. "That i want to screw my younget brother, yes it sick, no i dont want to fuck you i want to make love to you. Sam i want to be in you, i want you to shout my name when you cum. I want to be close to you and ---"

Dean stopped himself before he could say anymore. Sam sat there mouth wide open, he couldnt help it. He just couldnt believe that his brother had admitted it. He could hear his brother muttering to him self that he was an idiot and for not thinking before he spoke.

"Dean?"

There was no answer"

"Dean"

(silence)

"DEAN!"

"Yer"

"Well, do you really mean any of that".

Dean blushed harder and thats all that Sam needed, Dean did really mean it.

Sam went to cup Deans face but Dean pushed him away. Sam looked up to Dean confused.

"No... I may want it, but i want to know one thing first".

Sam sat down properly and looked at Dean to show him that he was listening.

"Dont interupt me during this... Your a smart kid, law school and all that, even when we were younger you were still the brightest. So tell me... How did you not know? After every single hunt, after my reaction.

Deans stopped for a while, took a deep breath and continued.

"My guess is, you did know... Like anyone was that stupid to not get it. And Sam what really got me thinking was. You stood there and did nothing, and one point you heard.. but no, still no reaction."

"Dean what are you talking about"

Dean was practically in tears. "You just saw the pain i was in, you watched me get beaten.  
YOU STOOD THERE AND YOU DIDNT DO ANYTHING".

--------------------------------------------------

i have to cut this short.. No point in writing something that no one want to read.. So it you want to read, plz comment. other wise i dont know what to think.. 


	8. Chapter 7

Note: Im just starting to say thanks to all the people that reviewed, especially the long review, so yeh THANKS.

Chapter 7:

Sam just froze at Dean's last words.

"You stood there and you didnt do anything!"

He just didnt know what to say, he was lost for words and he looked down and tried to think of something quick to say.

"SAM! Just tell me please". Tears ran down his face and he didnt care, he forced Sam's face up and he held his hand. "Just.. please, its all i could think about, especially now".

"Dean what do you want me to say? Of course i knew i just didnt want to believe it, there were moments where i wanted to ask you, but whenever i came up to you , you would just give me that big smile and i would forget all about it."

"And what? thats supposed to make me feel better? You'd say you would do anything to protect me and you completley ignored the fact that it was even happening."

"Dean im sorry but i was young"

"SO WAS I !" He rose up from the bed and started pacing around the room. "I didnt even know why he did what he did, but... yeh the physical i could deal with but you... you might as well of killed me, day after day, you didnt give a shit! And thats how i lived through life, LIKE THAT... Knowing the most important person in my life just didnt care at all to say anything, i sold my soul for you .. and what have you done?"

Sam got up out of the bed and went over to Dean and push him gently agaisnt the wall.

"Dean i cant change what has happened, but here.. This is NOW, and i really do care! Dean look at me, im sorry but... you need to let go."

" i no...i no" He practically exhaled into Sams face, they were an inch away from each other.

After what seemed like forever they closed the space between them and Dean brought Sam into a soft and gentle kiss.

"Dean... this... this is what supposed to make it all worth it." They rested their head on each other. For a while they said nothing, they just ran through everything that had happened today. And well this was a pretty good ending after what had happened.

"Yeh... its worth it... its been Over 10 years and im finally happy with it. "

He leaned in and kissed Sam, their kiss intensified in seconds and left them breathless.

"So... (pants) why dont we call it an early night".

"I couldnt agree more".

They stripped down to their boxers and they climbed into bed together. Dean resting his head on Sam's chest and finally felt like he was truly happy.

-------------------------------------------------------------the next morning-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was up before Dean, which was unusual, He woke Dean so they could check in at the nearest hotel.

They arrived there shortly after.

"So thats a king?"

Dean looked at Sam with a shocked look on his face, he just wasnt quite use to it yet. Many had said that before and it hadnt really bothered him.

"No, its 2 singles".

Sam was suprised at his brothers reaction, he kept on thinking has Dean changed his mind.

They walked up to their hotel room.

"Dean? what was all that about?."

"Well, it just has to take getting use to, im already use to it but... im not really open to the fact that i want everyone to know..."

"Oh okay."

They walked past and Dean walked first in a hurry.

"Sam help me, in the mean time lets just put these 2 beds together".

End of chapter..

----------------------------------------------------------------------

PLease review if u like ,.. thanks. . 4 reading.


End file.
